Traitors!
by Katie80-90Thousand
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione become the Amiri triplets after being betrayed by their family and friends. They take down Voldemort .. that's as far as I've gotten, sorry!
1. Prologue ! Traitors

_(For the sake of my story, Draco has a younger sister …who started Hogwarts late. She's a fifth year, but went to Durmstrang.)_

Prologue: Traitors!__

Harry, Ron and Hermione were all sitting in the Gryffindor common room, on the last day of their sixth school year. They had a silencing spell and an invisibility charm over them to insure their privacy. Hermione was lecturing Ron about preparing for the NEWTs and Harry was doing his best to tune them out. Over their sixth year of school, they had all become accustomed to doing absolutely nothing without their wands. They had trained in every spare second to work on defeating Voldemort. Knowing the prophecy, that Harry had to defeat Voldemort, was only motivation to work harder and faster. After Sirius was rescued from beyond the veil and cleared of all the false charges, he'd come to teach DADA.

Sirius and Harry had gotten in numerous fights over the last year, either because Harry was pushing himself too far or not working hard enough, or because, in Harry's words, Sirius was being, 'a rude, inconsiderate, over-controlling jackass!' Everyone was surprised when they hadn't gotten along well, especially Harry and Sirius, both of them having clear pictures in their minds of who the other was. Both of those pictures being wrong. Harry thought that Sirius would be like a cool godfather that would let him get away with anything short of murder and torture, Sirius thought that Harry was an angelic kid who never did anything wrong. That being proved wrong was probably a large part in why Sirius was so quick to believe what happened next.

As Harry canceled the invisibility and silencing spells, five aurors walked into the Gryffindor common room, followed by a tight-lipped, extremely angry looking Professor McGonagall. The room was totally silenced without the use of magic. Everyone stared at the aurors to see where they were going, and pandemonium broke out when they stopped in front of Harry, Ron and Hermione. The three of them looked at each other, obviously completely confused, and the auror who was obviously in charge said, "Harold James Potter, Hermione Jane Granger, Ronald Bilius Weasley. You are under arrest for the murders of Padma and Parvati Patil, Colin and Dennis Creevey, and Draco and Hannah Malfoy." 

The three of them just gaped at the aurors. Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore all had disappointed and angry looks on their faces, and Harry was in complete disbelief. These people _seriously_ thought that they killed them?! Ron just looked dumbfounded, and Hermione looked to Dumbledore for help, but found none. As Harry, Ron, and Hermione protested, the lead auror spoke again. "There were witnesses who saw the three of you murder the six of them. Do you have any witnesses for you defense," at the shake of their heads the auror continued, "Due to the heinous nature of your crimes and the fact that you have no witnesses for your defense, you are to be transported directly to Azkaban, where you will serve two life sentences each."

Recovering from his thunderstruck state, Harry said, "Oh, I think not. Have you ever heard of Veritaserum? And what gives you the right to deny us the right to a trial?"

The auror shrugged, "Ministers order!"

Harry just shook his head. "That explains that, then. Obviously, your minister doesn't have any brains or he'd realize that we didn't do this, or at least give us a chance to prove it," Harry turned from the auror to look at his godfather, "Do you believe this, Sirius? I need your honest answer, and I need it now." 

Sirius just looked at Harry with his eyes downcast and said, "I don't want to believe you would do this, but I _saw you kill them_. Therefore, my answer is yes, I believe it."

"That's all I needed to know, then. I believed in you, Sirius, when it counted, why don't you believe in me? I feel this desperate need to remind you how many people saw you kill twelve muggles and Peter Pettigrew. But, whatever. I'm not just going to sit here and let you take me to my worst nightmares, and if you think I am, you've got serious mental issues. Actually, the fact that you believe this utter _crap_, proves that you've got mental problems." With those final words, Harry grabbed onto both Ron and Hermione and willed his magic to show him to safety, a trick he'd learned recently. As he left, he sent a message to Hogwarts, "You were my home once, but I'm not welcome here anymore, please allow us passage." And she did. That was the last anyone saw of the Terrible Trio as they were renamed (they had been the Terrific Trio) for three and a half years.


	2. Chapter One ! The Beginning

Chapter One –The Beginning

Actually, if they'd looked hard enough, they would have seen them quite clearly. At Voldemort's every turn he was delayed by them, but he had no idea who they were. They were all disguised quite brilliantly, and had come up with new names. They were Hermione – Ellen Marcella Amiri, Harry – Zohar Gideon Amiri, and Ron – Keith Flash Amiri. The Triad, as a group. Their names all had the basic meaning of Light Warrior Prince. But the names come later. The first thing they did when they got out of Hogwarts was remove the tracking charms that seemed to be all over them and their wands. Then they disguised themselves thoroughly. 

Hermione used muggle means, she died, cut and straightened her hair, got eye color changing contacts with no prescription that changed her eyes to a blue-gray, and got a totally new wardrobe that was nothing like what she'd had before. She also used a glamour charm to give her darker skin. Ron used multiple semi-permanent glamour charms and came out with brown hair, blue-gray eyes, dark skin and dressed in clothes that he normally would have only dreamed of wearing. Harry, used the most simple methods, however. He used his metamorphagus skills to hide himself. He spent hours working to perfect his disguise, as growing through that skill isn't easy, before giving himself dark, dark skin, brown curly hair, and blue-gray eyes, and growing about three inches. No one would have recognized any of them. They looked like they were siblings, in blood, even.

The next thing they did was to find a place to hide. The place they found, using connections at Gringotts, Harry already owned. The ministry couldn't take it because they couldn't find it, and they had access to Harry's money because the goblins wouldn't give the ministry control of his vault. Potter Castle had a _huge_ library, multiple training rooms, a huge collection of weapons, a family tree which informed them kindly that Harry was Godric Gryffindor's heir. When he read that, Harry passed out. When he woke up, Hermione was squealing excitedly about 'what that meant for them.' The boys, of course, had no idea what she was talking about, and wouldn't find out until Hermione emerged from the library two and a half days later.

She came out, grabbed the boys and dragged them into the library. She used a sticking charm to put them in their seats and said, "Godric Gryffindor made a vow before he died, that he and his descendants would always fight against Salazar Slytherin and his descendants for as long as both lines existed. Later, Helga Hufflepuff made a prophecy.

"_When the last of the lion and snake lines meet for the tenth time, it will be decided which line shall continue. The winner will take all, the loser will fall. The light against the dark, the white against the black, the good against the evil, lions against snakes. They will both be of both lines through artificial means, but one is truly Slytherin and one is truly Gryffindor. While the Gryffindors blood runs through the Slytherins veins, Slytherins talents run through the Gryffindors veins. They will both be mistreated, but only one will stay true to the light. When the lion is betrayed and then finally believed, one will truly take all. When the last of the lion and snakes line meet for the tenth time, one or the other will fall at the others hand, and the winners line shall flourish._

"When Voldemort attacked you at Godric's Hollow, he gave you the talent of parseltongue. When he kidnapped you at the third task, he took your blood. You're Gryffindors heir, he's Slytherins heir, and you've only faced each other five times. That means that since this is obviously about you, you'll face him five more times before you can kill him or he can kill you. We already know that it's your destiny to kill him, but now we know when, sort of. It all makes more sense now. We also know that eventually we'll be cleared. And soon after or soon before, you will defeat Voldemort. It's not much, but it's better than constantly being in the dark."

"How can my life just be prophesized so goddamned much!? If this prophecy has always been around, shouldn't they know that we're innocent? Or are they really that stupid?"

"Harry, I'm sorry, but I don't think there's another copy of this prophecy anywhere other than this library, and if we sent it to them they'd think we were making it up."

"What do you suggest we do with this new information?"

To their surprise, it was Ron who answered. "First we need new names. Then we need to train, and then we need to go about foiling Voldemort's plans in every possible way. As the trinity, or some other name like that."

"The triad. As for names…we should find names that mean the same thing for each of us."

A few hours of researching later found Hermione grinning widely as she announced their new names. "We are the Triad. Ron, you are Keith Flash Amiri, Harry you are Zohar Gideon Amiri, and I am Ellen Marcella Amiri. We are triplets, and we've been on our own since we were twelve years old and our parents died. We educated ourselves after that. Our names mean, roughly Light Warrior Prince."

Ron snickered. "You're a prince, oh sister of mine?"

In response, Hermione just slapped him around the head. She went back into lecture mode. "From here on out, inside of this house, outside of this house, no matter where we are or who we're with, we go by those names. Harry you can make yourself a nickname if you want. Ron, Keith just seems easy, but if you feel the need you can make a nickname too. Once we're proven innocent we can go back to our old names, but until then, we are Keith, Zohar, and Ellen. No matter what."

Harry sighed before saying, "Just call me Zo."

Ron added, "Keith's okay for me."

Hermione grinned and said, "I'm Ell. Don't call me Ellen, it's too… formalish."

Harry laughed and said, "And the name Hermione isn't?"

(a/n: From here on out, they go by their new names.)

After smacking Zo over the head Ell said, "We need to make a schedule. We're going to train all day, every day, until we're ready to take on Voldie and the Death Munchers. Then we're going to thwart their plans at every possible chance."

Grinning, Keith said, "I like the way you think, Ell! You're going to let us help with the schedule, right? 'cause I don't want to spend every second of every day training!"

Zo snapped, "Keith, we need to spend every second of every day training if we want to survive! Or would you prefer that the ministry catches us and the death eaters kill us? Would you like that? We need to be better than we are."

Keith groaned and said, "Zo, you're gonna be worse than Ell! Slave drivers!"

An hour later they had their completed schedule, and Keith was still complaining about it. 

**Training Schedule:**

6:00 a.m.: Wake up, get dressed, eat breakfast and get ready for the day.

6:30 a.m.: Run, stretch and work out.

7:30 a.m.: Dueling practice

12:00 p.m.: lunch

12:30 p.m.: Animagi training and other transfiguration

3:00 p.m.: Weapons training

5:30 p.m.: Dinner

6:00 p.m.: Potions

7:30 p.m.: Independent study (whatever you want to study.)

9:00 p.m.: Relax

10:00 p.m.: Lights out, go to sleep!

"I like it, we'll get better faster if we keep this up!" was Zo's statement.

Ell said, "We didn't leave enough time for studying…"

and Keith so eloquently said, "You're both nuts! We don't get a minute of peace with this thing!"

Which caused both Zo and Ell to rant about how they needed to do this if they wanted to survive and to save the world, too. Zo ended his rant by saying, "But if you'd prefer a nice dementor infested cell, we can arrange that for you," in a sarcastically cheerful tone.

Keith just shook his head and said, "I'm going to bed if I'm going to have to survive this tomorrow!"

Ell replied, "And every day after that for a long, long time!"


	3. Chapter Two ! A Year and a Half Later

Chapter Two – A Year and a Half Later

Their talents improved greatly over the next year and a half. They had all completed the animagus transformation. Zo actually had two forms, a phoenix and a wolf. Ell was a kneazle, and Keith was a lion. They hadn't been on any missions to stop death eaters yet, but if they tried the three of them made such a good team they could probably take on thirty death eaters together. They had made papers for the people that they had become and filed them at the ministry, making people think they'd been there all along, and making their story believable. If someone looked them up in the ministry files, they'd be there. Which brings us to the first mission of the Amiri triplets. 

Zo woke up, showered, and went down to breakfast, in an all around good mood. When he got there, however, his good mood was killed. The morning Daily Prophet's main headline was, 'Bloodbath in Hogsmeade- Death Eaters Come Out!' with pictures of burning buildings and bodies, and an all around destroyed Hogsmeade. Below the pictures was a statement from Albus Dumbledore, which enraged the three seventeen year olds beyond anything else, "We suspect that the Terrible Trio, (Granger, Weasley, and Potter), had a part in this, too. There've been numerous sightings of the three of them over the last year and a half, and they were seen at this horrible event." 

Keith said in an angry voice, "Just how much polyjuice do these people have? I hope they get caught! That'd get us cleared!"

Zo sighed and said, "Yeah, but it's gonna be a long time before we get cleared. I have to face Voldemort five more times and then kill the bastard before that'll happen. We've gotten to the point of seasoned Aurors in our training, it's time to take it to the next step. How to you feel about killing a few death eaters?"

The response he got was a shrug from Ell and a weak smile from Keith. Zo sighed, again, and said, "Look, I don't take pleasure in killing people, but these are not innocents, they have killed many times and will kill many more if they're not stopped. The ministry will put them in Azkaban, and then Voldemort will break them out. There is not point in that, it's repetitive and it only causes panic. If they're all dead, then no one can break them out, because they can't come back. How would you feel if we let them get out and they killed innocents? That would be our fault, because we had the chance to stop them and didn't. Not everyone can be saved, Ell."

Surprisingly, they both agreed to do their best to stop the death eaters at any price.

Five hours later, there were three pops in the town of Little Whinging, in the middle of a death eater attack. Ell, Zo, and Keith looked around at the destruction and Zo said, "Get them! Our first priority is the muggles, but as soon as they're safe, the death eaters go down!"

Half an hour later, there were thirty-five dead death eaters scattered around the town, and only three muggles had died. Before leaving, Ell, Zo, and Keith left a message in the sky. It read, "The Triad would like to give warning to any Death Eaters who survived. We will catch you, and you won't be so lucky next time! As much as we despise killing, we despise people who kill innocents even more, and we WILL NOT TOLERATE IT! This is your only warning, after this, you're all free game, so continue at your own risk!"

This caused a rather large mess at the Ministry, because many of the death eaters killed worked for the ministry, and they had the dark mark and were dressed in death eater robes, so there was no way to save their reputations. Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy were the only two death eaters at the attack to survive. They reported to their lord that their plans were thwarted, that only three muggles were killed, and that he had lost thirty five of his best death eaters. They were crucio'd multiple times for their failure. They described that the 'triad' were three kids with brown hair and blue-gray eyes that looked to be the same age. Voldemort was furious…his best death eaters taken out by three _kids_. Not one death eater, recruit or not, missed his wrath that night.

The Daily Prophet read:

_Failed Death Eater Attack in Surrey:_

Around thirty-seven death eaters apparated into Little Whinging at eight o-clock p.m. They planned, most likely, to slaughter the entire town of muggles. They were stopped in a most brutal way by three seventeen year olds. The-Boy-Who-Killed's relatives had this to say: I always knew when we took that freak in that it would come back to haunt us, and it did! My precious Dudders was tortured by those freaks! Thankfully, three more freaks appeared out of nowhere in our backyard and stopped them. They had swords and stick-thingy's, and they shouted out a warning to the other freaks, but when they were ignored they didn't hold back. I say, good, less freaks in our world! This reporter has to wonder if the reason Potter turned out so badly is because of the way his relatives treated him.

Potter's relatives also stated that their saviors were related somehow, most likely triplets as they looked alike and seemed to be the same age. The 'triad' as they called themselves, left a warning in the sky threatening to kill any and all death eaters that continued on the road they were traveling. This reporter thinks the ministry should learn from these young people, as they obviously have the right idea. Our ministry keeps catching Death Eaters, and they keep escaping, we need to be a bit more permanent about this! Congratulations to the Triad, whoever you are, on your victory against the dark forces in our world!

By: Luna Lovegood; Student Reporter

This found three stunned teenagers staring at the name of reporter who wrote the article. Finally, Zo spoke. "_Luna_ wrote this? But it's so… not Luna-like."

There were two silent nods in response before Ell said, "Well, Luna has certainly matured, and apparently, she forgot to use those Ravenclaw brains of hers. I mean…I thought that she thought we were innocent? She said so, in that letter that she sent before we got here, didn't she?"

Keith sighed, and for what might've been the first time in his life said something insightful. "It hurts that they don't believe us, but we've got to keep up on our training, keep kicking death eater ass, find Voldie and make him wish he'd never been born, or we'll just fall into the trap of depression. It hurts a lot that my family and friends can just forget me like that, but _we_ know that we're innocent, and _we're_ doing something to help them, despite what they did to us, so we can safely say that we're better than them, at least in some aspects."

They all agreed that they couldn't let it get to them and started their training for the day, mainly against the Dummies that Ell had created, that would fight up to Voldemorts level in duels. Zo was going against that, and Ell and Keith were going against three death eater level dummies each. Zo finally said, "it's time to start getting up on the Voldemort count. I know through my scar that he's planning a ministry take over, so we're going to be there, and we're going to kick his ass."

With that decided, Zo started going against two Voldemort level dummies at once, and though they generally kicked his ass, he was getting steadily better.


	4. Chapter Three ! The Voldemort Count

Chapter Three – The Voldemort Count

One/Six

Zohar Gideon Amiri was having a good day. For the first time he'd beaten both the high level dummies at once, and today was the day Voldemort was planning his attack on the ministry. Zo, Ell, and Keith were looking forward to stopping them from taking over. Together, they made a fierce team, and they were going to let the world know it. They hadn't been stopped by thirty-seven death eaters, and this wouldn't stop them either. That's not to say that they were underestimating their enemy, they were just not as worried as they could have been. From Zo's visions, they figured that there would be around fifty death eaters and Voldemort himself at the attack.

There would be plenty of aurors there to help them with the death eaters, so Zo would be focusing on Moldy Shorts himself while Ell and Keith would be doing a two person hit team thing. The aurors would stun the death eaters, the death eaters would enervate their companions, and then Ell and Keith would kill them from behind. They prepared themselves slowly, stretching, going through their daily routines, and then getting all their weapons and their two wands each ready. That was another mistake that the idiots (as they called their ex-friends and family) had made. They had let the three of them get away with two wands each, one of which had no tracking charms on them.

Finally, it was 5:30, and they were ready to leave. They apparated to the ministry, where there was complete pandemonium. The death eaters had the upper hand and they knew it, when suddenly, three of their number dropped dead. While they looked around trying to puzzle out just who it was that was assaulting them, another three dropped dead. And then three more, and three more, until about twenty-four of the death eaters numbers were permanently gone. The aurors took their chance, and the death eaters noticed that the tide had turned. One of them pressed his wand against his left arm, and then the most feared wizard of recent times appeared in the Ministry of Magic.

Zo grinned in a very unnerving way. He was ready to get that bastard, even if he couldn't kill him just yet. His smile would have sent chill against Voldemort's spine, had he seen it, but by the time Zo was out and about, his face was impassive. He marched up to Voldemort and said, "Hey Tommy boy, how's it goin'?"

Voldemorts glare in response would have sent most people running as fast as they could in the other direction. Zo, however, held his ground. "What, you're pleased beyond words to see me?"

"I don't know _who_ you think you are, you insolent little boy, but _I _ am –"

Voldemort was cut off by Zo, who said lazily, "Lord Voldemort, Tom Marvolo Riddle, half blood heir of Slytherin. Is that all? Good. And I, am Zohar Gideon Amiri, member and leader of the Triad. That's it. Want to try your hand at a duel? Don't forget to bow, Tommy boy!"

Zo heard a little bit of laughter that was cut off within seconds, and decided he'd have to talk to Keith about that – it wasn't good to lose your head because of something said in a battle. Zo made a tiny bow that was barely noticeable and the duel was on. Zo was firing curses so fast Voldemort could barely dodge them, but he didn't _really_ have the upper hand, he'd just been underestimated. Finally, Voldemort started giving his all into the battle, sticking mainly to dark curses, his favorite being Crucio, however Zo was not only an expert at dodging, but he, Ell, and Keith had turned out be brilliant at potions. Over the last year they had created a potion that would prove the Cruciatius ineffective for up to a year. They had tested it on each other, each time hating what they were doing.

Zo was pulled out of his thoughts as a killing curse sped his way. He dodged and countered with a few deadly but not so evil curses of his own. Voldie was scared, and that was what Zo had been going for. He grinned unnervingly again. Voldemort was gonna regret the day he messed with the Amiri triplets!

The battle continued for about a half an hour before every death eater that had come was dead and Voldie was grievously injured. Voldie finally just apparated out with a evil grin as he said, "You've just put yourself at the top of my hit list, Amiri!"

Zo just muttered under his breath, "Like I wasn't already…"

A random auror walked up to him and said, "Did I hear correctly? You're a part of the triad?" 

Zo eyed him warily and said, "Yes, why?"

"My muggle relatives live nearby to where that first attack was, and you saved them. Thank you!"

Blinking, Zo said, "What? You work for the ministry and you condone killing?"

"Yes. The ministry is full of incompetents and I intend to help fix that problem."

"You _rock_!"

"Thank you, but it's you who just saved hundreds of lives. You really should go to a healer, we have some here…"

"Thanks for the offer, but the ministry is a bunch of incompetents, like you said, and my brother and sister will help me, as I will help them. We've been on our own for five years, it's not about to change now." A bit of an exaggeration, Zo thought, but it was better than saying, "I'm Harry Potter and your healer would probably realize that."

With that said, and the aurors and other ministry workers safe, Zo, Ell and Keith apparated back to Potter Castle, exhausted but grinning at the exhilaration of their success.

Two/Seven

Zo cast a few deadly curses in Voldemort's general direction, hoping for a hit but not getting one. He growled under his breath, wishing for the thousandth time that this was the final battle. No such luck, he thought, as he cursed another death eater that was sneaking up from behind. He flung curse after curse in Voldemorts direction, taking down death eaters at the same time, and finally Voldemort gave up. He apparated away.

Three/Eight

Dodging a killing curse from Voldemort, Zo flung a few deadly curses of his own at Voldemort. The battle raged on, the death eaters dropping like flies, and Voldemort tiring quickly. Zo thought, 'there are some serious advantages to working out every morning,' as he dodged yet another killing curse. Voldemort had long since given up on trying to hurt him with the Cruciatius curse, because he had figured out that it didn't work. So now he went directly in for the kill. Zo smirked, as he through a curse at Voldemort that relocated him to the middle of the Atlantic ocean.

Four/Nine

Zo, Keith and Ell had apparated directly into Voldemort's castle, having been given the address by invitation. They weren't stupid, and they knew it was an ambush, but they were going to have a little fun with Voldie. They made a great team, with Ell and Keith going after the death eaters and Zo finding Voldemort.

Zo walked up behind the throne and tapped Voldemort on the shoulder. He smothered a laugh as Voldemort said, "Who dares to touch me! You will be punished for… Oh, it's you. Well, no bother, I get to kill you instead!"

Smothering a laugh, Zo tossed a few prank curses at Voldemort, leaving him dressed like a ballerina, with a brown frizzy wig that looked just like Ell's old hair, and singing about 'tomorrow.' Voldemort was enraged, and literally chased Zo out of the castle where he met Ell and Keith surrounded by a group of dead death eaters. Zo smothered a laugh as he gave the signal for them to get out of there.

When they got back to Potter Castle, they all fell down laughing. Zo said, "I didn't think I'd ever consider an encounter with Voldemort fun, but that was downright hilarious," he imitated Voldemort, "Tomorrow, tomorrow, the sun will come out tomorrow!"

Five/Ten

Over the last two months, Ell and Keith had gotten to the level that Voldemort would be scared of them. The Voldemort level dummies were basically useless, and Ell and Keith dueled to a draw every time. They needed help, and they had no one to ask for it. With that thought in mind, they realized that without a teacher they couldn't really get any better, and just continued to do their daily routine. However, the day that marked three and a half months since their second meeting with Voldie at the ministry, Zo caught plans of an attack on Hogwarts in his mind.

To say that he was furious would be an immense understatement. He could've killed Voldemort on the spot had he been there, but since he wasn't, he settled for annihilating a few Voldemort level dummies. Whether or not Hogwarts was still his home, it had been at one point, and there were people there that he would've protected with his life at one point. He talked to Ell and Keith about it and they made plans. Voldemort expected this to be the final battle, he wanted Albus Dumbledore dead, and he wanted it done soon. He was bring an army of two hundred death eaters, fifty dementors, a bunch of snakes, and whatever Slytherin students decided to join him.

He would get what he wanted, Zo knew, because they had to face each other ten times before either one of them could die, and this would be the tenth time. Zo had his own snake army, the three phoenixes that had bonded to each of the Amiri siblings, a bunch of animals from the forest, including Centaurs and Hippogriffs, and each other. They weren't sure they could count on the Order of the Phoenix or the students at Hogwarts, so they weren't looking forward to the battle at all. They had sent a letter to the Order, but hadn't gotten a reply back, so they weren't sure what to think. They'd told the owl to wait for a reply, and made it impossible to apply tacking charms to the bird, so they couldn't figure out why there was no response.

///_Order Of The Phoenix Meeting, Five Days Previous_///

Dumbledore had called the meeting to order, and they were discussing what Snape had seen at the last death eater meeting, when a brown eagle owl flew through the window. It dropped what looked to be a howler in the middle of the table and flew off to sit by Fawkes.

_Hello Order Of The Fried Chicken! And no, that's not an insult to phoenixes, it's an insult to you. We, the Triad, you've probably heard of us, just wanted to inform you that Voldieshorts is planning an attack on Hogwarts in about a week. So it is our opinion that you should probably put the order on high alert and call in a few favors at the ministry if you want your school to stay standing. We will be there to help defend it, as we believe that no innocents should die for a war that should never involve them in any way. It might be in the interest of a few of your students to know that if they decide to help the DE's in an attack on the school, they will regret it … if we let them live. Even children should not be allowed to attack children. It's not right._

We also think that you people need to take the war to Voldemort – not let him bring it to you. And you'd do well to remember, this war is not for children, this war is for adults, but if you insist on bringing them into it, for gods sake, train them! Don't worry, you're not the only ones being insulted – we send Moldy Shorts a howler to, though his didn't exactly offer tips for improvement… Anyway, that's totally off of the topic. If you're wondering who we are, we are the Amiri triplets. Zohar Gideon, Ellen Marcella and Keith Flash Amiri. You will never know more than that. If you question our allegiances, look up the meanings of our names. Our last name means prince, and the first two names mean some variation of Light Warrior. We are of the light and just because we kill does not mean that will ever change.

Now you've been given fair warning, I suggest you prepare you school – he does_ have a way in. Dumbledore, if no one else can figure out what that way is, you should use your brains. Hogwarts has no choice but to let an heir of the founders and his companions enter. Even you can't stop that. Moldy just figured it out. The final battle _will _be next week, like it or not, so prepare yourselves. See ya in a week, from The Triad!_

There had been dead silence for a moment before chaos erupted. People wanting to pull their kids out of school, people wanting to know what would be done, people wanting to know Dumbledore's opinion of these Amiri triplets, and that was _before_ they realized that the letter had been hexed to give them all pink hair.

///_end of order meeting_///

Finally on the sixth day, they got a response in the form of a letter.

_To the Amiri triplets: _

I do not know how you got your information, but it will be taken into accounts. We thank you for the tip, and hope to see you there helping us defend the school. I had never heard of any of you before, which surprises me, but I looked you up in the ministry and you're all there, and you're all clear. So … see you tomorrow at the battle of Hogwarts. 

_Albus Dumbledore & The Order Of The Phoenix_

Zo grinned. "I'm going to kill him. I finally get to kill him! YES! This is going to be over, and we're going to be free, and then we're going to tell the idiots that they can screw off because they lost us when they betrayed us… Do you guys really think that we should do that? I know what they did, but the chances they'd do it again are slim to none. People _do_ generally learn from their mistakes… 'cept for maybe Sirius and Remus, the idiots."

Ell looked depressed. "My parents… I don't even know how they reacted. But I'm not giving up on them until they say that they don't believe I'm innocent."

Keith looked angry and depressed as he said, "Come on! They betrayed us! What makes you think they won't do it again? What makes it so clear that they won't just turn us in?"

"We aren't going to talk to them until we're cleared, at least, not as Ron, Hermione and Harry. We're Zo, Ell and Keith until we're cleared and possibly after that. I just think we should give them a chance. Do we really want to live like this forever? Just the three of us and the animals around here? It'll get lonely, hell, it _has_ gotten lonely. Whether we want to admit it or not, we need other people. It doesn't have to be them… but it can be. We just need to decide." 

\\\Battle of Hogwarts///

It was a dark and dreary day at Slytherin Manor, and Voldemort was gathering his troops, preparing for the final battle. He was excited. He knew what the prophecy said, and therefore, he knew that he'd win, as Harry Potter was on the run. Oh, how wrong he was.

It was a bright and sunny day at Potter Castle, and Zo, Ell and Keith were preparing for the final battle. Zo was getting nervous, he knew he'd come out of his other battles with Voldie just fine, but that didn't mean anything for this time. He knew it would be dangerous, but the fate of his world was in his hands, and he was determined to save it.

At around the same time, four figures apparated directly into Hogwarts' grounds. One of them walked to the gates and opened them, leading a large crowd of animals and around 300 masked people into the grounds. The other three were followed by an army of creatures, all of whom were willing to fight for the light. There were snakes, hippogriffs, centaurs, acromantulas, and even a few giants. They walked over to the Order, who had no creatures and about 250 people, not including students because they were inside the castle. Zo snorted. "This is the great army of the light? What have you people been _doing_?" No one bothered answering him, they were all too nervous.

Zo, Ell, and Keith walked straight to Albus Dumbledore and smiled. Zo said, "Pleasure to meet you. You ready to kick some death eater ass? Or… just stun them?" Behind Albus a man they knew as Mad-Eye Moody laughed in a rather undignified manner at that 'joke.' Standing beside Moody were two people that Zo had been wanting to see and dreading seeing at the same time. Sirius and Remus. Padfoot and Moony. Zo's breath caught. He ignored it and continued on. "Well, Voldemort isn't here for tea, I suggest we get them before they get us." And the battle was on.

Ell and Keith were once again making a great team for taking out DE's, they were dropping like flies. Zo took a few deep breaths, blasted a few death eaters to get warmed up, and calmly walked towards Voldemort. "Ah, Tommy boy, what's in been since I saw you last? Two months? Well, let's make this be the last visit, shall we?"

"You can't kill me, only Harry Potter can, and he's on the run, despite the fact that I have my death eaters impersonating them here today."

"Just because he _has_ the power to defeat you, doesn't mean he's the _only_ one. You're goin' down, Tommy Boy! Let the games begin!"

Zo blocked out what his so-called brother and sister were doing, ignored the Order and the DE's, and got into his battle with Voldemort for the tenth and last time.

After about two hours of fighting, most of the death eaters were down, the dark sides animals all taken care of. The light side had a huge advantage with the Amiri triplets. Zo finally had Voldemort cornered and he knew that this was the end. "I'm not normally one to waste my time talking, but I want to say goodbye, 'cause you ain't comin' back this time." Zo pulled out his wand and placed a binding spell on Tom's powers before saying, "Bed time, Tommy boy!" He summoned Gryffindor's sword with a thought and placed it directly through Voldemorts (for lack of a better word.) heart. The blood that spurted out was not read, it was pure black.

As Voldemort lay there dying, Zo put up a shield so that people's vision of him was blurred, morphed into Harry Potter, and said, "You ruined every aspect of my life, and now I'm ending yours. The heir of Gryffindor kills the last heir of Slytherin. May you spend the rest of eternity in hell for the things you've done to this world." He then morphed back into Zo Amiri and took down the shield, before walking out onto the battlefield, calm as can be. He strengthened the anti apparation wards and started taking masks off of death eaters. Quite a few masks that were taken off were met with gasps and exclamations of how it wasn't possible.

Finally, there were only three left, and Zo knew just who they were, and he grinned. Voldie had let slip that it was Bellatrix Lestrange, her husband and Peter Pettigrew that were impersonating them, and Zo was very much looking forward to exposing them. He waved his hand and the masks all fell off, the crowd cheered that they had finally caught the terrible trio. Zo wanted to scream at the idiots telling them it wasn't them, but decide to show them instead. "Finite Polyjuice Spell." He said loud and clear, leaving the crowd to wonder what the hell was going on until they morphed back into the assholes they were.

"I suggest that next time you want to convict people of murder, you find out if it's _really_ them that did it in the first place. As you can see, these people are _not_ who you thought they were. Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter were innocent, and you condemned them without a thought. If you'd bothered with veritaserum, or even a fair trial, you'd have see that they were innocent. I can only hope they'll find it in their hearts to not decide to live alone for the rest of their lives because of your betrayals. Voldemort is dead, and so are quite a few of his death eaters. I have faced that monster ten times, and I want it made clear that I don't do it for you _people_, I do it for the world, the people who still have a chance at becoming decent human beings. I have a suggestion. Will my brother and sister come up here, please? 

"This is my brother, Keith Flash Amiri, or Ronald Bilius Weasley, depending on how you look at it. This is my sister, Ellen Marcella Amiri, or Hermione Jane Granger, depending how you look at it. I am Zohar Gideon Amiri, or Harry James Potter, depending how you look at it. After seeing what we can do, Dumbledore, I suggest you put that wand down and give us a trial, don't you think that'd be a good idea?"

Dumbledore nodded, with regret in his eyes, but it was clear that it had no affect whatsoever of the three people who had just declared themselves innocent.


End file.
